crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Thihstaun
BLUH BLUH I'LL FINISH THIS LATER I'M TIRED Thihstaun (pronounced as "this town") is a possible future webcomic series by SpyroBiel. It features her user avatar, REDACTED "Spy" Biel as well a other characters and a few cameos here and there, It mostly focuses on a group of friends who live in the small city of Thihstaun who often do wierd, dumb, and sometimes dangerous things. The series takes place in a world where the dominant species is a variety of anthorpamorphic animals and fantasy creatures who are all part of one of five species(each corresponds with Earth's vertibrate groups) that each consist of different races(each corresponds with different vertibrate species). Characters Major Characters "Spy" Biel Spy is one of the series' main protagonists.She lives in a kinda-sorta large house outside of town with her family. She is smart, weird, creative, and somewhat mischevious. She is also constantly making dumb mistakes due to her lack of common sense at times. She likes to help her friends out but is sometimes too lazy to really help much. She often bites off more than she can chew by taking on projects that she knows she'll have a hard time completing due to the fact that she's way too eager to please people she cares about.She has some pretty bad anxiety issues and has a hard time talking in front of people. She also has a bad habit of making people awkward on purpose and making lame puns. She lives in a kinda-ssorta big house a few miles out of town with her family. '"T.K." Biel' T.K. is Spy's older brother. He's often rude, stubborn, and cranky, especially towards his sister. He seems to like to make his sister feel likehedo esn't really care about anything, but she can tell he does. He never likes to be wrong and will constantly argue with people. He's kind of a jerk but will come through when it really matters. He's somewhat of a compulsive liar, though. He is based on SpyroBiel's IRL older brother and is a beagle for some stupid reason. 'Joseph "Shift" Cotello' Shift is one of the series' main protagonists. He's a raccoon who's fur is inverted from how a raccon's should be(light is dark, dark is light) due to a rare gene from his great-great-great grandmother. He likes to try all kinds of strange foods, sometimes just to gross out his friends. His father is often away due to his job, so he often tries his best to behave for his mother; this isn't always easy considering his best friend is one of the biggest troublemakers in town. He's at the top of his class in school and is the captain of theThihstaun Baracudas. He considers his biggest flaws to be his lack of a "word filter", his stubborn nature, and his inability to solve impractical problems. The reason his friends call him "Shift" is becuse of his ability to seemingly shift themout of a bad mood. F0r some reason crossdressers freak him out. He lives in the north side of town in a large three-story house with his mother as well as his father when he's home. 'Syke "Anikin" Ratcher' Anikin is one of the series' main protagonists. He happens to be one of the...stranger inhaitants of Thihstaun. This odd bobcat just can't seem to stay out of trouble, be it through his wisecracks, practical jokes, or his uncanny habit of showing up when he's least expected to. His main hobbies include using manholes to get around town quickly, spooking his friends, taking apart and fixing things, eating spicy food, and pulling pranks. He is Shift's best friend, and he constantly gets the mild-mannered raccoon into trouble as well. They are also rivals in a way, constantlytrying to outdo each other. He lives in an appartment on the west side of town with his uncle during the summertime. 'Jazzie McKenzie' Jazzie is one of the series' main protagonists. Tempest Tempest is one of the series' main protagonists. He is a hedgedrake who hails from a country in a continent that's on the other side of the world that seems to be a weird mix of European and Asian cultures. He is quite naive and shy but loves to learn and talk to people he's comfortable with. He just moved to Thihstaun with his "younger sister", Tinaalimeao (Tina-al-ihm-oh), orjus t "Tina" for short. He met the rest of the main Thihstaun crew at the library during a stormy day; Tina had run off and Tempest chased after her, causing them both to bump into Shift, Anikin, and Jazzie since thier plans had been cancelled by the rain. They quickly became friends as the storm raged on outside. He and Tina later met Spy on thier way to Anikin's appartment. Minor Characters Trivia *Thihstaun was aoriinally an unnamed comic strip created by SpyroBiel that fetured various video game charactersinte racting with eachother. **Thistaun was changed into an original series called "Randtown" after her family suggested that she make her comics feature original characters instead. *Most of the Thihstaun characters were designed in a verys hort period of time. **Some character's designs aren't all that original. **Shift is based off old doodles of a random raccoon of the same general description SpyroBiel drew sometimes. ***Tina is the only character whos desigin is based on a character not created by SpyroBiel; she was disigned after her first Little BIG Planet costume. *T.K. is a partial abriviation of SpyroBiel' brother's real name. *Anikin was named that due to the fact that SpyroBiel coudn't think of a good name for him. **His last name comes from the fact that the "r" kay is right next to the "t" key. Category:Series